


wolves by the road

by depugnare



Series: Never Gonna Be a Whole Fic [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Mythology - Freeform, derek hale is the fame wolf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 13:55:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7535407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depugnare/pseuds/depugnare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott McCall is alpha of alphas, but it is Derek Hale who has inherited the mantle of Fenrir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	wolves by the road

wolves have always lurked round the edges of humanity, haunting our nightmares and our thoughts

predators, monsters….guardians

and so Derek Hale, middle-born of Talia Hale, is the one most like them. Her firstborn daughter was a leader, her youngest fierce and independent. But like humans. With words and weapons and wit.

It is Derek who winds through the woods, only the light of the moon to guide him. Who rolls his neck and bares his teeth in place of shouted challenge. Who drags claw-tipped fingers through anything to mark his territory. Bark, stone, flesh.

Who knows the echo of fear inside a heart, the tang of rage on his tongue.

Derek is the one that knows the pain of the earth, feels her bones tremble beneath his feet. Knows the language of the trees, the sky. The sun is good for humans, who cannot see through the shadows, who cannot bear the cold. (The moon is good for wolves, a light that hides their pelts among the darkness and gives away the prey. The moon is good for Derek Hale, the man that hunts an evil too heinous for the light of day.)

Derek is the one that loves like a wolf. He doesn’t dance around with words and stolen glances. Shy smiles and hidden flaws. He tilts his chin up and shows his bones, intention clear. (Perhaps this is why she chose him. Why she pranced in front of him and flashed a grin, showed no fear. It makes his bones untwist from his human posture, relaxes his muscles, puts him on display. He wanted and so he took and perhaps it was the wolf who sank his teeth in too deep and got ashes in return.)

Derek is the one they accuse of murder and maybe it is not so far a stretch. He is, after all, the one with Laura’s blood dried underneath his nails and grave dirt smeared across his face. The one that knew they were in his forest and gave no quarter. The one that put his teeth against their throat and snarled threats should they turn against him.

Maybe it is not so surprising, then, when they need a predator they come to him. (He does not like killing, does not enjoy death. It is the thrill of the fight, blood singing through his veins that draws him in. The necessity of it.)

Scott McCall is alpha of alphas, but it is Derek Hale who has inherited the mantle of Fenrir. Hróðvitnir, fame-wolf, like his mother and those before her.


End file.
